The darkness within
by Fromtheheart12
Summary: Please read and review, good or bad. My name is Jayden Smith. I am now a student at Hogwarts, although I wish I wasn't. My past is a secret. My life is a secret. I am a secret.
1. Prologue

**WARNING, IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ THIS STORY, PLEASE BE AWARE THAT IT IS 13+ ONLY. **

**Hi guys, this is my first story ever on here so please be nice in reviews and comments! This is going to be a long chapter story, and I am hoping to complete a story like this for every Harry Potter book. **

**This chapter is mainly a teaser, the next chapter will be coming out hopefully on this Friday.**

**Please read and review!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, the fantastic author (wont let me write her name for some reason) does!**

**Prologue**

**Icy wind swirled around the figures hastily moving across the field, basked in moonlight. **Katrina Smith narrowed her eyes. She was sat on a wooden window seat in a bedroom, well decorated and new. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, made from diamonds, but the diamonds weren't silvery white anymore.

Green light poured in from the window, and once hitting the chandelier, was bouncing around the room in all direction. Katrina could feel a dash of green against her cheek, but she was too interested in the people outside, and what they were doing…

One of the figures suddenly looked up in her direction. Heart beating like a hummingbirds wings, Katrina pressed her body against the wall and pulled a dark hood up over her head. If she didn't, she would have been spotted, as her hair was as silver as the horn of a unicorn.

Curiosity beating the sensible side of her, Katrina looked back outside. She didn't know what the people were up to, but she had to know, as they were merely metres from her house. Three of Katrina's children were asleep in the next room, peacefully oblivious to the strange happenings outside.

The same figure that had looked at her had turned back around, talking to his friends in a huddled circle. Whatever this was, it was something important, something maybe even dark, and she wanted to know what.

There was a small knock at the door. Katrina's loving husband was still at work, having to stay out until late at night. Terrified and stressed, she whipped around holding her wand up by her head. "Lumos," she muttered. Light shone from her wand, and she tried to stare past the sudden bright light, willing her eyes to adjust. A tiny face stared back at her.

"Mommy," the small boy said, grabbing her hand and stubbornly pulling her away. Rico was barely two, but already the personality of his mother was shining through.

Rico's russet curls bounced as he led his mom into a now empty room, where two children's beds and a cot lay unoccupied. The cot didn't concern Katrina, because Rico was stood with her.

The beds belonged to her eldest, the silver twins. Jayden had obviously climbed out her window, as cold air breezed through and sent Katrina shivering form fear and cold.

"Come here, Rico." She lifted the child back in his cot and tucked him in, not allowing the panic to seep through steel walls yet. But panic was like acid, and it burned its way through her mind until she lost all control.

Tripping and stumbling, Katrina ran back to her green room, straight to the window. Her whole body froze.

Hiding in a tree, hidden from the strangers but in perfect view of their mother, Jayden and Larkin were looking curiously at the strangers. Larkin was white, not just from the moonlight though, terror was hitting him, hard.

Katrina watched helplessly as Jayden whispered something to her brother, and then started to climb carefully down the tree. Her children, her babies, were in danger, she could just tell. It was a mother's instinct to protect her children, and Katrina Smith was out her front door before the girl climbed fully down the tree.

As Katrina ran she realised she was outnumbered; there were at least twelve figures, which all looked like men, and she was a small woman, with two five year old children to protect. As she drew closer to the field her worst nightmare became true.

Number one, all the men carried wands. Number two, Larkin started to cry, alerting all the men to intruders. Number three, Jayden had been spotted.

There was a flash of green light; Katrina screamed; Larkin dropped from the tree and ran toward his sister. She was lying on the floor after collapsing mere seconds ago. The men noticed Katrina, started to whisper hurriedly, and then many started to disapparate. Finally only the one she had seen looking at her was left.

"I thought you were watching me. Should have been watching the children, though, shouldn't you? I'm assuming they're yours." From the corner of Katrina's eye, she noticed Jayden starting to rise. Wasn't she dead? Hadn't Katrina just witnessed her daughter be hit by the killing curse?

The strange man raised his wand to the sky, just as Jayden got to her feet and ran, toward him. Katrina screamed as Jayden hit him, accidently turning his wand onto her, just as he yelled "Morsmordre!" Then he disappareted too, leaving two agonised silver haired people to run towards their fallen.


	2. Chapter 1- Remember when

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

**Okay, finally the finished chapter. The next one should be out in the next two days as I am doing a lot tomorrow and the next day. But I will work hard, so look out for it. Thanks for reading guys, and please review!**

**Hope you like it**

**Remember When- Chapter 1**

_In a meadow full of lush grass and blooming flowers, a girl lays quietly on her back on a small ledge off a cliff. Her eyes are closed- and remain closed- even as the sun falls behind a single fluffy cloud, suddenly chilling the land. The girl doesn't stir, but sighs, her chest rising and falling delicately._

For some reason, every day, I am drawn back to this place. I can feel the warmth of the sun shining down onto my pale skin, and the cold grass underneath my hands. It's a curious mix, much like the emotions raging through my body.

Here- on a small ledge jutting out from a small cliff that eventually leads to my house- is the one place that I can think openly, and try to remember the things my memory lost so many years ago. In particular, I am trying to remember the happenings in this very meadow 8 years ago.

I have a dark past. My family weren't the most respected people in town; we had little money and a bad reputation for trouble. My father worked hard trying to locate dragons in the south, and my mother didn't work, as she had two children and another on the way to look after. Somehow, they managed to purchase the very house we are living in now. When Rico was born, Larkin and I started to become much more independent, because we had each other. Even now, as twins we do everything together.

So my father started to work even longer as we turned five, sometimes not even returning at weekends, until the day my Mom discovered the intruders that would have stood merely a few metres away from where I am laying now. This cliff is small and mainly just many rocks that have welded together over the years, and isn't high enough to see to the back of the meadow. My home, further up the cliff and a little to the left, has a perfect view of the entire place, enabling Mom to see them. She refuses to say what happened after, so I come here, and try to remember myself. The only thing I know for certain about that night, something very dark is this….

I am stuck living with the dark mark on my arm.

No one but my mother and father and Larkin know about this, and we have never told Rico as he doesn't need that fear in his life. We all know what the consequences of this mark are; when Voldemort or his follower's return to power, and remember marking me, they will want me as their own. Maybe it will be disregarded as a mistake, or maybe they will want me dead, but either way my future is as dark as my past.

Suddenly the sun reappears from behind a cloud, tinting my eyelids orange, and I sigh again, clenching my fingers into the hard earth underneath my hands. I can feel a memory coming, like loose threads being sewed together, and I knit my forehead together trying to bring it further from the depths of my mind. At first all I see is green light, and then finally two figures come into view. It's my brother's, Larkin and Rico, sleeping soundly. The memory shows me a window, more green light, then the threads start to come loose again until, eventually, they fall.

Every memory is a small piece of the puzzle, although my mom has all the pieces and Larkin has been sworn to keep the secret. Opening my eyes slowly so I am not blinded by the sun's light, I sit up and watch curiously as my silver hair fans out. Every strand is like a piece of metal, reflecting light. It is a gene passed down from my mother; my father has coppery brown hair which Rico inherited. Larkin is as silver as me.

I sit silently for a while then start to hum. I don't know what I am humming; it's just random notes that seem to work together. The sun starts to sink as I hum, and I watch as a bird swoops through the sky and lands in a nest not far from where I'm sat. The bird watches me curiously with yellow eyes, and I long to be them, so I could just escape this disastrous world and fly wherever my heart wills me to. After the bird decides to roam off again, I am left with nothing to think of or do. For hours I sit, not moving, just allowing the breeze to gently stir my metallic hair.

Finally the sun starts to sink, and I allow my eyes to follow it as it plunges into the ground. It's a new moon, so everything is dark and quiet. Well, as quiet as it can be in a field, with all the animals creeping through the grass and flowers and the owls skimming above the trees.

I wonder when everyone will come looking for me. When I decide to stay out later, Larkin and Rico will always come for me, after Mom sends them. She is too ill now to navigate the rocky surfaces, and she is too weak for us to apparate her to the hospital. Our new maid, who we somehow found the money to pay, picks up medicine for her every day and we know she will live. This illness can't kill her, just make her extremely tired.

Before long, I hear the soft, deep voice of my twin shouting my name, and I hear small footsteps approaching me. Normally when they look for me I make an effort to move away from my ledge, but today Rico has found me, and my secret hideout has been found.

"Hey, sis," Rico says quietly. His small face is slightly above me and when I look up, I am blinded by the light coming out of his wand. Squinting, I reach out and push it away from me. "Larkin, she over here!" Rico offers me his hand like a gentleman, the way his father taught him. I take it and allow him to help me to my feet.

"What's the time?" I ask him, and Rico pretends to raise his wrist and look at a clock that doesn't exist.

"Umm… I don't know." He looks at me cheekily. Rico looks a lot older than he actually is, and he is 10. But he acts just like he's supposed to: an annoying younger brother. People who look down at us would think that we don't treat each other normally, and I have heard terrible rumours that we get beat by our mother. The truth is that I scream when my mark flares up, which it hasn't, at least not for a while. When it pulses, it sends waves of agony up my arm which then wracks my whole body, making me scream. Mom predicts that the pain is caused because I have not done anything bad enough to earn the dark mark, and she is probably right. But anyway, Mom doesn't beat us, and we treat each other like a normal family. Like a normal magical family.

"Ha ha, thank you dear brother." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes and beginning to dust myself off. Larkin suddenly appears next to Rico, holding his wand high and allowing light to wash over both of our faces. His hair and eyes appear pure white it the harsh light, as his eyes are the colour of the expensive metal as well. I know I must look just as freaky, because we are identical to the silver birth mark shaped like a swirl on our left shoulders. "Did Mom say why she wanted me this time?" I ask him, looking up from my skinny jeans which are now only partially covered in dry mud. I like to wear muggle clothes, even when I have many robes passed down to me from cousins and grandparents alike.

"No, I think it was just getting late." He replies, slinging an arm around my shoulders. Rico starts to walk back up the cliff path, and Larkin and I follow, letting years of practise keep us from tripping over each other's feet. Larkin is so much taller than me now, even though we are only thirteen. I am the smallest in our family; Rico will eventually be taller because he's a boy. Rico eventually reaches the top of the winding path, followed shortly by Larkin and I, until all three of us are walking side by side up the gravel drive way leading to our house.

"So… are you ever going to tell us what you do out there?" Larkin asks, looking at me. When I look at Rico, I see that his face is alight with curiosity and anticipation.

"Ah… well, Larkin, it's about, ah…" I struggle to think of a way to put what I want to say into words that won't make Rico suspicious or upset because he doesn't know something. Larkin seems to understand anyway, and looks into my eyes.

"Oh well if you don't want to say… we can just live with disappointment." Larkin chuckles, Rico sighs, and I laugh along with my twin. He winks at me when Rico isn't looking, sending me into another fit of giggles. Suddenly I yawn, making Larkin yawn too.

"Do you guys have to do _everything_ together? It's really annoying. You can be yourselves you know." We look at him as we step up to the door. Larkin pulls out his wand from a pocket in his jeans and holds it up to the eye of an owl that has been carved into the wood.

"Yeah, it's only 'coz your jealous, _Ricky_." Rico frowns and looks down as Larkin uses his least favourite nick-name. We laugh again, and then Larkin mutters "Alohomora," and the door clicks open. It was a clever trick our father used, meaning that the words will only work if one of us says them. Even though it is such an obvious thing to do, no one has ever entered our house without permission.

Larkin pushes the door open with his foot, and even I, the girl who claims not to be able to feel the cold, sigh as the warmth hits us. Mom is sat in a rocking chair in the living room, which is to the left of the front door. Larkin wonders off to the right into the kitchen where he grabs a drink of water before trudging up the stairs in front of the door. Rico hugs me goodnight then follows our brother up the stairs, and I see him yawn as he walks up. I am about to follow them when Mom suddenly calls me.

"Yes, Mom? Did you want to talk to me?" I look over to her and she beckons me with a finger.

"Honey, come here." I walk over and she pulls me down into a tight hug. "Are you okay? You're very cold." She lets me go and I stumble backward a little bit, smiling at her.

"I'm fine, mom. It's you I'm worried about. Are you okay today?" Mom smiles back at me and starts to rock again, picking up a book that is in her lap.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had a little shock earlier- "she sees the look of panic on my face and the smile vanishes. "No, no, I was fine; I just discovered that taking a shower is a too long period for me to stand up in. But I'm okay. So anyway, I need to talk to you about something." I look at her curiously, and take a seat in a lounger opposite the rocking chair.

"What about?" I ask, relaxing back.

"Do you remember our English relatives, the Malfoy's?" She asks me, and I vision a family of three, all with white- blonde hair. I nod. "Well… I need you to listen closely now, because there are some things that you need to know…" I catch my breath. Is she going to tell me the secret of what actually happened that night?

"When you and Larkin were babies," I settle down in the lounger, preparing to listen to a long story, "we had hardly any money. We lived in a small wooden cabin, we slept on hard beds, and your father was barely seen due to work. We made a small promise to the Malfoy's, as they are very rich and own a huge mansion, so they would give us money. They said that they would lend us a couple of thousand galleons every year to keep us going, and they did. In return, we promised them anything they wanted. When you turned four- I think, the Malfoy's contacted us again, about their son Draco. They told us that he would either be going to Hogwarts or Durmstrang. They said to us that they wanted their money back, but didn't care when. What they really wanted was for Draco to have a friend. We had to promise them that whichever school he went to, either you or Larkin would go there with him. They contacted us again recently, and he's going to Hogwarts. That means that you are going. I'm sorry, Jayden, but there is nothing that I can do. We promised, and so you have to. I'm really sorry, Jayden."

My eyes were wide. I think my mouth was wide, too. My mom hangs her head low, and I do too, in disbelief. I can't go to Hogwarts. I'm happy here, in America, with all my friends and family. Suddenly I see mom look up out of the corner of my eye, and I look at her, and I can feel the tears starting to brim over my eyelids. My mom looks deeply upset, almost crying like me.

"Jayden, honey, I got a letter from an owl today, from Hogwarts. It has a letter. You don't need to take anything; they will get it all for you. And, they are expecting you, in two days. I'm so sorry."

"Wait, so, I'm leaving… in two days? A-and, I don't have a choice? Oh, mom, d-don't c-cry." I'm sobbing, and the first tears are starting to fall from mom's eyes. She looks at me, surprised, and I realise that mom must have been beautiful once. She has silver hair and eyes, and the same rosy pink lips as me and Larkin. Her skin is as pale as snow like ours, too. Larkin and I only took one thing from our father: angular features.

"You aren't mad at me?" She asks.

"N-no, of c-course I'm not m-mad. You did w-what you had t-to. That's a, a g-good thing." She smiles at me and extends her arms. I rush forward and hug her, and we sob into each other's necks. Eventually I stop crying, but can feel her shaking. I pull back and see that her cheeks have a pink blush all over. "Hey, you shouldn't cry. It's probably bad for you." I wipe the tears away with my fingers and then laugh gently. Mom starts to shoo me away.

"Here," she says, handing me to letters. "Take these. Read them in the morning if you'd like. But you can read them tonight, as long as you promise that you won't get upset again."

"I won't." I promise, and kiss mom on the cheek. "Goodnight, mom."

"Night, honey." She says, and I walk up the stairs to go to my bedroom. At the top of the stairs, Larkin is waiting for me. I can tell he was listening to the whole thing; tear stains trail down his cheeks. I run toward him and bury myself in his arms. He whispers two words.

"Oh Jayden."


	3. Chapter 2- The missing piece

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

**Okay guys, like usual I am posting my chapter in two parts. This is just halfway I think, because this chapter will be longer than the last. I decided to post it tonight as I have been neglecting writing all day, and I sort of had a writing inspiration so yeah. I hope you will like it so far, and you can PM me for what you think is going to happen. The person who gets closest to what will actually happen when Jayden arrives at Hogwarts will win the chance to create a character that I will write into the story. Please review!**

**Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 2- The missing piece**_

Later that night, I am sat in my room on a bed I have had for years, holding the two letters and twirling them around in my hands. One of them is addressed to me in green ink in a swirling handwriting. The other is plain black writing, but it looks severe and harsh. I decide to open the one with the green ink first, after arguing with myself relentlessly over tearing up again.

My finger slides under the seal to break it, and in the silence of my dark room it's like an explosion. When I first moved into this room, I was told that I could paint it, so I chose black. My father argued at first, talking about depression and sadness, but mom gave in and persuaded him to allow me to paint it the colour of midnight. So at the moment I have a lit candle, and my wand is hidden in the top drawer in the wooden wardrobe on the other side of the room, so if I decide to break something, it won't be that.

As I slide the envelope off the piece of parchment, I suck in my breath and hope that I will be able to stop moisture from brimming out of my eyes. Carefully I unfold the parchment, and see that the letter is written in identical bottle green ink. At first I can see a list, and then I can see that it is signed by a Professor McGonagall. I'm assuming that this Professor is the head… wait no, she's the deputy. I started to read the letter.

_Dear Jayden Smith, _

_I understand that as you join Hogwarts, you will already know plenty of magic from the school in America. Also, I have learnt from our ministry of magic that the licence for apparition is very young where you live, so I know you have been apparating for a long time. Here in England the licence for apparition is seventeen. After conferring with your mother, it has been agreed that you will be apparating to the school to be met by me at the front gates. To help you with this process, I have sent with this letter two pictures. The first is of me, the second of the school gates. Please take some time to study these so the process of your apparition will be as smooth as possible. Thank you. _

_At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we have a tight system. I thought it wise to inform you so you will have the easiest possible first few days at the school. You will be arriving late on a Saturday night, in two days from now. _

_The key rules in our system mean that no magic will be allowed without a teacher, no matter how much you want to show off to your new friends what you have learnt in America. As well as this, you will obey the orders of teachers as long as you are comfortable with them, as we do have and consequential system, meaning the allowance of detentions and cancelling of hobbies. You will learn more in school. _

_Here is a list of what lessons you will be taking this year. As you have just turned fourteen and the school year has not yet begun, we have decided to place you as the eldest in the third year. We have based the subject options on your strong points in America. If there are any lessons you are uncomfortable with, please reply as soon as possible, with the owl sent with this letter. If you don't please bring the owl along with your other belongings when you apparate. Your lessons, not in a timetable: _

_Key lessons_

_Astronomy (Professor Sinistra)_

_Charms (Professor Flitwick)_

_Defence against the dark arts (Professor Quirrell)_

_Herbology (Professor Sprout)_

_History of Magic (Professor Binns)_

_Potions (Professor Snape)_

_Transfiguration (Professor McGonagall- myself)_

_Electives which can be changed_

_Divination (Professor Trelawney)_

_Muggle Studies (Professor Burbage)_

_Like I said, you are more than welcome to change these last two. You will be handed your timetable on the Sunday after you arrive. _

_One more thing you need to know, Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of the school, and I am sure he will want to meet with you when you arrive. The other letter is from him, I have not read it myself, so I am sure he will mention everything I have missed in this letter. Thank you._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Deputy Head of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

As I finish reading I realise that I have been holding my breath the entire time. Testing my limits, I allow the breath to float out my mouth, hoping that I won't start to cry. Luckily I don't, but my hands are trembling like a leaf, so I drop the letter and watch it drift slowly down to the wooden floor. It hits the hard floorboards and flattens down, and I stare at it for a good few minutes allowing the new information to sink in.

Hogwarts is going to be very different from the school I go to at the moment. For instance, there aren't going to be people popping up randomly at the start of lessons, lounging around on desks. It's going to be a walking school, where people will travel in packs. I suppose that there is an upside to having aching feet; you won't accidentally be landing on your enemies toes.

Breathing deeply, I smile weakly at my bravery and self-restraint. Not a drop of moisture has appeared in my silver orbs; I am stronger than I thought. It looks like I may be keeping my promise to mom after all.

The second letter is a few centimetres from my right hand, and once again I look at the black ink and think of how the letters look sinister. Reflexively, my fingers itch out and pick up the letter. I wonder briefly what it will contain, given that it is written from the head master. I expect formality, more severe than even Minerva McGonagall's.

I tear open the seal, not bothering to fully look at the shield imprinted on it. Anxiously anticipating the words inside, I unfold the parchment, and my eyes roam hungrily over it.

_Dear Jayden,_

_I understand that you must be scared, coming to a new school, and equally excited to make new friends. I have written to you so that I can warn you of some issues we may have, and about other things that Professor McGonagall may not have covered. _

_First off, I would like to inform you that you CANNOT inform anyone of anything I tell you. Also, please try to keep the fact that you are new only within your year group; hopefully the older students will be too caught up in studies to notice you, and the younger students won't want to mix with your year group. If people are to find out about well… YOU, please inform them that it is a secret. Thank you._

_Anyway, on a brighter note, I will be requiring a visit from you sometime in the school year to just chat, but not straight away. The password to my office changes frequently, and I will inform you when it does. _

_I understand that you will be apparating to the school… Professor McGonagall informed me. Can I ask you a favour? Please don't be apparating anywhere and everywhere, as the other pupils may be jealous, and try to do it themselves. _

_I'm not going to go on; I will talk to you soon._

_Professor Dumbledore_

This letter isn't as bad, and I still don't cry, luckily. My hands have stopped shaking, and my heart has slowed down. Before I read these letters I shed many tears with Larkin, and he calmed me down, helping me through. I am pretty sure that he cried too, but he's too dark and hard to reveal that.

Suddenly, sat on my old rustic violet bed, with a black frame with black roses holding it up, I realise that for the first time in my life, I am going to be separated from my twin. Larkin and I have always been inseparable, walking around together at school with all the same classes. All our birthday parties were shared, even when we invited friends that the other didn't like. So naturally we will follow each other everywhere, even at fourteen. And now, for the first time in forever, we are going to be in different countries. I don't think I am going to be able to manage. I will never be able to make friends as good as Larkin, and I have always doubted that I will fall in love, because I have Larkin, so I don't need anyone to protect me. Mom says I will, but I really, really doubt it.

This is when the tears do start to flow. They start as small drops of moisture trailing gently down my cheeks, and then gradually develop into sobs that rip out of my throat and are almost painful. Fat salty tears fall off my face and hit the letter from Professor Dumbledore.

Shakily I take my feet off the bed from where I had been sitting cross-legged and stand up, still with tears flowing down my face. I walk out of my room and into a dark, empty corridor, and nearly scream when something brushes against my leg. I look down to see our black cat, Salem. Her bright green eyes are staring up at me, reflected by a single moonbeam creeping through a gap in the curtains. I reach down and stroke her fluffy head, running my fingertips through the soft black fur. She is only young, and she is mom's cat, always following around the house.

I trudge on to the door at the end of the hall, which belongs to Larkin. I knock softly and say his name in a whisper. There isn't a response, so I knock again. Finally I hear movement behind the door, and it clicks, then Larkin pokes his pale head around the door. His silver hair is messy from sleep, and he rubs his eyes.

"Hey." I whisper to him, and as his eyes adjust he stares at me he realises that my cheeks are pink and flushed, and that I have been crying. He grabs my hand and pulls me in, climbs into bed and lifts the covers for me. I climb in, familiar lying in his bed. I sleep here more than in my own bed, and it's another thing that I will miss. I will miss everything about him. His hair, which is pressed against my forehead, smells like fresh air; his breath is minty, and not just from brushing his teeth; his skin, which is a soft as satin; and even his body, that always makes me feel safe.

Larkin wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him, and I rest my head in the crook between his head and shoulder. The tears have stopped flowing, and I am now peaceful lying down.

"I want you to come with me." I whisper into his ear, and Larkin tightens his arms around me.

"Me too." He whispers, then he kisses my cheek, and we drift slowly off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3- Goodbye's hurt

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written much lately, but school had kept me really busy and I just haven't had time! Anyway, here is the finished chapter 3 of The Darkness Within, and I hope you enjoy it. Like I have said before, this chapter contains means of self-harm, so please only read if you are comfortable with it. The next chapter might take a while for me to post but it will be up. **

**Also, if you want to know roughly what Jayden looks like, there is a link on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not on the Harry Potter series. **

Chapter 3- Goodbyes are hard

When I wake, the first thing I am aware of is Larkin, with his face pressed into my shoulder. I can hear his ragged breathing, and I wonder idly if he is having a bad dream. It won't surprise me. I didn't have the best sleep ether.

"Larkin?" I whisper, because his hands are starting to clench into his bed sheets. Quietly he moans, clenching his fingers again into the sheets, and then he starts to whisper and tremble. "Larkin?" I say worriedly, trying to move from underneath him as the trembling is extremely uncomfortable, as well as scary.

I manage to move so I am sat on the edge of the bed, with my feet touching the cold wooden floor. My eyes wide, I turn to look at my brother, who is shivering violently and moaning. Larkin's metallic hair is plastered to his pale forehead from sweat, and his cheeks are flushed. There is blood on his lips, which is now drying and crusting. Larkin whispers and rolls over on to his back, moving his hands to his arms in the process.

And then he starts to shiver.

The sight of my twin breaking apart sends me over the edge, and I let out a strangled scream. It comes out as a choked cough. I stand up and back away from Larkin, scared for him, but also scared that magical influence could be involved. With the dark mark on my arm, my mind would always race to think of the darkest situation, and in my mind, Larkin is possessed.

A warped scream comes from Larkin's mouth, and I hear a thud in the next room, which is clearly mom getting up. I keep backing up until I hit the wall, where I promptly shut my eyes and prepare for the worst.

The door slams open, and I slump down to the floor. I hear whispering, but see nothing but darkness behind my shut lids. I whisper words in my head. I lose focus, and start to feel tired.

Then I remember the blood on his lips. What happened? Had he bitten through his own skin? Why would he do that? Bile rises in my throat and I start to gag, reeling in short breaths. My eyes fly open, but everything is blurry, possibly from tears. Two vague figures appear to be leaving the room; leaving me. I can't be alone.

I scramble to my feet and try to follow them out the door, but my legs are weak and feel like they are made from rubber. My hands fly out to clutch at anything I could grab, but to no avail. I hit the floor with a thud.

"Honey, open your eyes." I hear the soothing voice of my mother, and can feel soft hands stroking my face. Slowly my silver eyes open, and moms familiar face appears. "Ah, finally. How's your head sweetie?" Gingerly I lift my own fingers and run them along the side of my head, and feel tender skin, and I wince. A lump is already forming.

"Urgh… It's okay I guess." I sit up carefully with the aiding arms of mom, until I can see my surroundings. We are in the bathroom, and I am sat up against the bath tub. Some distance away, stood at the sink, is Larkin, looking down at me with a panicked expression. Remembering the blood on his rosy lips, I look there and see a tear in the skin. "Wh-what happened to you?" I ask, squinting in his direction.

"A bad dream." He replies, and comes forward to sit next to me. I can see purple bruise-like shadows under his piercing eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you, if that's what happened." I stare wide-eyed at him. What sort of bad dream could do this to a fourteen year old boy? Mom gives us both a look and then leaves the bathroom.

Once she has gone we settle down, and become ourselves again. Around other people we appear to be like normal siblings; caring but always disapproving, hoping to find a way to annoy the other at all times. When we are alone, it's like an invisible barrier is removed and we can be free to share anything.

"What did you dream about?" I ask, leaning my head on his shoulder. The movement makes me feel dizzy, but it doesn't matter because the smell of him instantly puts it at bay.

"I can't really remember…" He whispers, resting his head atop of mine. I am ready to sleep again, but it is my second to last day in America, before I am apparating off- against my will- to England to resume my education at Hogwarts. A small strand of Larkin's hair falls into my face, and I blow on it, so it doesn't tickle my nose. He chuckles and I close my eyes.

"Do you know the time?"

"Mom says it's almost six." He answers me. I wonder how I managed to wake up so early after going to sleep so late, but I guess it must have been a subconscious reaction to Larkin's movements.

"Well then hey, we could go back to sleep." I weakly suggest, and then try to stifle a yawn.

"Sure, but not here." I open my eyes again and try to look up at him, but the angle strains my eyes to much and the dizziness returns. After letting my head settle, and re-finding my trail of thoughts, I answer him.

"If not here, where?" Larkin pulls away and looks down into my eyes. I return his stare.

"Would you ever show me why you are always returning to that place?" Larkin whispers, his breath flying into my face. Like usual, the scent of spear mint over powers me.

"Yes." I whisper back. "Meet me at the front door when you're ready." Larkin kisses me on the cheek and stands up, turning to walk out the door. "Larkin?" I call out before he goes, and he turns to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Does your lip hurt?" Larkin looks at me with a curious expression on his face. He responds with a question.

"Does your head hurt?" Then he turns around to walk out the door.

"Larkin?" I call again, and this time he has to poke his head around the door-frame to see me.

"Yes, Jay?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ten minutes later, I am stood in front of the mirror in my parents' bedroom, studying my face. There are sleep circles underneath my eyes too, which stand out prominently against my snow-white skin. Cheeks flushed and eyes puffy, I look like a sleep-deprived zombie. Which, against all myths, do exist in the magical world.

I sigh at my deranged appearance. Mom insists that I can't wear make-up as I am a natural beauty, but I profusely disagree. The one time that I did wear make-up everyone commented, and that was when I was twelve. All my friends often say that I should again and sometimes when I travel to their houses I will secretly allow them to give me a make-over. Thinking about my friends hurts.

Turning around and breathing deeply, I walk out of my parents' bedroom and into the hall and manage to bump into Rico on the way.

"Watch it, sis, I am carrying highly valuable objects." I look into his arms where he is clutching tightly onto pieces of parchment.

"Valuable how?" I ask curiously, glancing down at the browning material. On one of the sheets I can see black ink, spiralling down to be hidden by another piece of parchment on top of it.

"Argh… It's sort of a secret." He says bluntly, pushing past me and half jogging into his room. I watch the door slam close, sending up little fragments of wood. I pull out my wand.

"Reparo." The pieces of wood fly back into the door frame, and Rico's head appears around the door again. He looks at the door frame and at my outstretched wand, and looks at me sincerely before nodding and disappearing again. I have never understood Rico. He is always wrapped up in his own important business, and whenever someone asks, it will always be just that. A secret.

I walk into my own bedroom, and see the two letters still lying on my bed. Carefully I reach over and pluck them from the sheets, before stashing them away in the same drawer where I normally keep my wand. They are now memories, which I am already moving on from. For some reason I have always been able to cope with things well. When my father first found out that he was going to have to move to California to work, I was devastated, but the next day I was able to calmly write him a letter. Larkin is jealous, because they were the days that he spent in my bed.

I push the letters to the back of my mind as I close the bedroom door behind me. In this bedroom I have shed many tears, screamed over the dark mark, smiled with my brother and experienced many other things. In this bedroom I have left the letters that changed my life. In this bedroom I have abandoned the family heirloom, which shouldn't be mine. Tonight I will sleep in Larkin's bed again, and my clothes are in my parents' room. I don't need to come back here. The door locks as it clicks shut, awaiting my return already.

Walking down the stairs I try to come up with tactics for being cheerful. Being with Larkin will be enough on the hill, but what about when I am saying goodbye to all my friends later? How am I supposed to stay calm then?

Larkin is, as I said he would be, waiting by the front door. He is wearing a green jumper, even though it is quite warm. Larkin always covers his arms, and that is the one thing he has always kept from me. It isn't too hard to guess though. Today I am hoping to get answers.

He gives me a hug as I get to him, and then we walk out the door hand in hand. We walk back up the gravel driveway, and Larkin puts his arm around my shoulders like he did yesterday when he was bringing me back. Together in silence we are comfortable. It's almost like unspoken words are soothing each other, even though we are probably thinking different things.

I turn and head toward the cliff path, already starting to pick my way across the rocks and weeds. If you aren't careful it is easy to get your foot caught amongst patch of thorns, sending you to the floor on a steep hill. I am used to it, and behind me I can hear the concentration sounds Larkin is making as he tries to place his feet directly where mine go. Yesterday we took the easier route up, but you can only enter the ledge from one way.

Finally we are one step away from getting there. Below me appears to be nothing. Turn around to look at my twin, who has a confused expression on his face.

"Do you trust me?" I ask him, backing up slowly until I can feel the edge of the earth halfway under my feet. His eyes widen, and his hands stretch out reflexively. To him, it looks like I am about to topple off the edge of the cliff.

"Jayden, get away from there." He demands, trying to grab my hands. I pull them away from him and balance even further off the edge.

"I asked if you trusted me." I say, rocking slightly.

"With my life." He replies, talking as though to a five year old. Maybe I appear mentally unstable right now.

"Okay." I jump backward.

I land with a soft thud on the lush grass, and I move to sit underneath the growing giant fern. It provides small shade, which is important, as my skin burns easily.

"Jayden!" Larkin shouts from above, and I giggle.

"Just jump, Larkin!" I call back. Two seconds later he is landing with a shocked expression on his face.

"I can't believe I just did that," he breathes, obviously letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I really must trust you." I laugh freely, now relieved in the open air.

"I suppose I frightened you?" He gives me the most evil look he can manage, his eyes narrow slits.

"No kidding." He spits back, and I laugh again, allowing my voice to be carried through the air. It echoes far, and a small coyote hurrying back to its den looks up at us from the meadow, before slinking hurriedly away. I carry on laughing, allowing all the stress of the past few hours to disappear, and vanishing with the wind.

Soon I hear Larkin's soft laugh joining mine. His voice is always quiet but firm, expressing all meaning even with small volume. His laugh is very soothing, I find, although all my friends say the same.

I used to get annoyed with my friends as they would act weird around me when he was there too. One day I asked them why this was, and I remember the conversation.

"_Haven't you realised yet?" They giggled, laughing almost at me._

"_No!" I replied, slightly annoyed but wanting to hear the answer. They looked at me trying to supress their laughter._

"_Okay, well… there isn't any way to put this other than… Larkin is gorgeous!" _

Ever since then it has been hilarious around them, now that I know the reason. I constantly try to let him know that they like him, but he just doesn't get it. At every sleepover we have had they always talk about dirty him, and although I tolerated the small crushes, I would put my foot down as soon as descriptive kissing sessions with him would become the main topic of conversation.

Looking at my twin now, I realised that he was actually a very good looking boy. I myself have had many boys asking me out, but I always turn them down. Why waste your first love on someone you won't be with forever? Larkin probably feels the same way as me, but I want him to be with someone. When I leave I want him to have someone to rely on.

"Larkin?" I say, after we have both stopped laughing. He looks at me.

"Yeah?" He looks slightly curious, but I think he knows that for once, every single barrier has been removed. Well, I'm hoping he realises that, because I am about to ask him a very important question.

"Can you show me your arms?" I ask gently, looking him in the eyes. Larkin looks away and moves his hair in his face with his hand.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just… can't. It's private."

"Anything you are is me too." I respond truthfully.

"Not this. I could never wish for you to have this." He replies, still looking away from me.

"Then please, tell me why not."

"Because it hurts, Jayden. And that's a good thing for me, but not for you. Leave it, please." He begs, finally turning to look at me. I wonder what he is talking about. How can pain be good?

"Larkin, please. I don't want you to hurt." I say, staring into his silver eyes, the exact shade as mine. He sighs, and then moves back. Hesitantly, he starts to roll up the green jumpers sleeves.

"This is why." He says bluntly, turning his face away again. There are cuts all along his arms, and scars criss-crossing over each other. I gasp, and pull out my wand, meaning to heal them. His hands grab my wrists. "No. Leave it, please. It helps me."

"How can it help you? Who does it to you?" I ask frantically, concerned for him.

"I do it." He answers, hanging his head with shame.

"But… Why?" He looks up again and into my eyes, all emotional walls gone. There are tears in his eyes, which makes me almost brake down; Larkin never cries.

"When you were young, and you got the mark, I changed. I don't think you remember the old me. I would cry and be emotional about everything. I used to think that you were just an annoying sister that got in my way. It would still be like that if it wasn't for that night.

"I was so scared, that I had to supress my emotions. At first it made me sick, but I did it anyway. Eventually I stopped caring. You were the only thing I needed. Food, water, even oxygen didn't matter. I had almost seen you die, but you are still alive, and now I need to protect you, and I can only do that by keeping my emotions inside.

"But they have to get out. I have to relieve myself in some way. And so I discovered this. It's like my emotions can pour out with my blood. It helps. And I do it for you." He finishes his speech, and the tears are now flowing freely down his cheeks. Larkin is coming to pieces, just like the nightmare he had earlier, which can now be explained. It isn't healthy for him.

"You… you don't have to do it for me." I whisper, trying not to cry myself.

"Yes I do." He says, starting to shake.

"No, I don't want you to."

"Please… can we just not talk about it?" He says, shaking violently with each word. I know that we should, but Larkin is clearly coping with himself by doing this. As much as I don't want him to, I feel like stopping it will make it worse. I decide that I won't talk about it if he doesn't want to.

"Come with me!" I beg, suddenly throwing my arms around his neck. He puts his arms around me and holds me tight. "Come with me, or I'll stay! I'm not leaving you." I say firmly. Larkin shakes one more time and then is still.

"I can't." His voice is suddenly even. I remember his words and wonder how many times he has had to do this, to stop the tears so I don't get upset too. His pain kills me, so he hides it. I understand now.

"Please…" I whisper, and he pulls me against him even tighter, so my head is under his chin.

"Jayden, if I am alone it will mean that I won't have to hurt myself, because I won't have to hold myself back around you. You should want to go, get away from me, your horrible depressed brother."

"You aren't horrible." I say, pulling back and leaning my forehead on his. "You're beautiful." The thought of him thinking of himself in that way makes me want to protect him.

"Then go, and maybe I can start to believe it." He says the words with a strong voice, but I can see the effect they are taking on him through his eyes.

"But-"

"Jayden, please, for me, for mom, for Rico. Go, and be happy in England. We will see in you in the breaks… I think." I hug him again, and he kisses the top of my head. "I love you, and I don't want you to go…"

"But I have to." I finish his sentence for him, no matter how much it hurts me. "Now, can we put this behind us? Because I guess I have to say goodbye, right?" He chuckles, in a sad way.

"Yes." He pulls back and tugs the sleeves down. "I have arranged a little goodbye meeting at The Lone Eagle, everyone's gonna be there. It won't be complete unless you're there." I smile weakly. "So, are you going to come?"

"Of course." I finally agree, and we stand up.

_Sat on the window seat she sat on nine years ago when her life changed forever, Katrina Smith allows a single tear to fall from her eyes. All these years she has been able to see the cliff ledge her daughter goes to, knowing why she was there. She had watched as Larkin had revealed his secret, watched as Jayden had begged him to go with her, and now she watches as they stand up and hug, as if letting go means the end of their lives._

_She smiles._

"Jayden!" Ashley squeals, running up to me as soon as I step through the door. Ashley throws her arms around me, stooping low as she is so much taller than me. I smile and look over Ashley's shoulder at Larkin, who smiles before slinking away to join Connor, who is sat alone on a table in the corner.

Everyone else is crowding around me, smiling, although some are crying. Ashley lets go of me and she is replaced by Crystal, who hugs me tight. Crystal then leaves and Lewis pulls me into his embrace. Then there is Connie, who is crying; Flossie; Dolly; Paige; Alec; Felix; Kaylie; Dylan; Ivy and finally Faith. Everyone hugs me close.

Connie is being pulled into Felix's side, who is her long-time boyfriend. Felix ducks his dark head and pulls Connie's hair around them, allowing them to have a private moment. When he pulls away and smiles at me, Connie's eyes are dry.

Ashley comes up to me and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay guys, listen up!" She shouts, and everyone stops there small chatter to look at us. "This is Jayden's last day with us, so we need to make it special for her. So thanks to Larkin," Many girls cheer and whoop and I watch as Larkin and Fortune blush before turning away, "We have an awesome party to run here, at the Lone Eagle, the place where this all started!" Everyone cheers again. "So, let's get first drinks! Lenny!" The bartender who was stood watching us with fascination raises his hand in the air, smiling and waving. "Sixteen butterbeers, please! Let's send this amazing witch off in style!" Everyone cheers and goes to the bar.

I crowd in with them. Someone taps on my shoulder and I look around to see Dylan grinning at me. He pushes forward and grabs the first two butterbeers placed on the counter, receiving many whines from the people at the front. He walks back and hands me a butterbeer, and I smile back. We walk over to a large table, obviously put together to seat the whole group. Music starts to play and Dylan has to shout to be heard.

"Hey, I'm going to miss you!" He says.

"I'll miss you too, Dylan!" I shout back. He grins and sits down, inviting me to sit next to him.

The party carries on throughout the day, and even into the night. We all party hard, dancing and even picking up Lenny and cheering him loudly. Every so often I sneak peeks to Larkin, and he always nods at me, because smiling would say he is okay. He isn't. I know it is a party to say goodbye to me, but I don't feel sad, I feel happy. Ashley is right; they are sending me off in style. Eventually, early in the evening, Lenny decides to party with us. He is only seventeen and so he starts to allow more and more alcohol, until Lewis, Alec, Felix and Dylan are drinking Firewhiskeys.

Sometime after midnight, people start to say their goodbyes. Ashley gets us all in a circle, with me stood in the middle, and makes one last declaration.

"So this is it, hey? We aren't going to see you for ages! I say, three cheers to an excellent friend, who we are going to miss so badly! So, what do you say guys?" Everyone cheers. "Okay then… One!" Everyone claps and cheers. "Two!" Everyone cheers again. "THREE!" We all scream as loud as we can, and Larkin rushes in to pick me up and swing me around.

I beam and laugh, getting dizzy from the spinning.

Everyone begins to leave, until only Larkin, Ashley, Crystal and I are left. Crystal and Ashley are dancing with Lenny, and Larkin and I are leaning against a back wall watching them.

"Hey Larkin!" I suddenly shout, remembering something I was thinking about earlier.

"Yeah?" He yells back.

"Why don't you go talk to Crystal?"

"I have!"

"No, like… go ask her if she wants to dance!"

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, she has liked you for like, ever!"

"Seriously?" He yells, staring at Crystal like he has seen her for the first time. She is very pretty, with jet black hair and icy blue eyes. She is slim and curvy, a bit taller than me, although she looks like a dwarf next to Ashley. Then again, so do I.

"Yeah, go ask!" He looks at me, and itches one of his arms. He slinks off, and I watch as he whispers something to Crystal, which makes her blush. She nods and then he puts his hands on her hips and begins to sway with her, in a sort of upbeat dance.

I laugh at her. She was the one that used to talk about kissing him all the time, and now it looks like she is getting her wish. Larkin leans down and kisses her lightly, and I watch as Ashley laughs too. I walk over after about five minutes.

"Hey Larkin?" He looks up with a flush in his cheeks. "It's two in the morning, we need to go! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and threw an apologetic glance at Crystal. She sticks her tongue out at me in a childish fashion, and then licks her lips.

Larkin and I walk out of the bar, laughing. I haven't had any drinks, but I can tell he has. His usual minty breath has an alcoholic scent to it.

"Thanks, sis." He says, and he tries to look at me seriously. I stare back, feeling laughter bubbling on my lips. We burst out in giggles again. "Oh god, this is gonna kill tomorrow."

"Yeah." I reply. It looks like I have my happy and sarcastic- although slightly drunk- twin back. We apparate back to our house and manage to stumble up the small doorstep as we try to get in. Larkin falls and hits the door with a thud, before laughing again. I unlock the door and we tumble inside. Still laughing, we somehow arrive at the top of the stairs, before tripping into Larkin's room. Exhausted, we collapse on his bed, rolling together before falling asleep almost instantly.

I am stood in the bathroom, brushing my teeth. My head hurts, and I can't stop yawning. I am still in my dress from yesterday. After rinsing my mouth, I decide to take a shower. I lock the door and step in, turning to water up to hot and allowing it to soothe my sore muscles. When I left Larkin he was still asleep, although it is midday.

Stepping out the shower I grab a towel and begin to dry my hair. I try to stifle a yawn, but fail. Someone knocks at the door.

"Mmm?" I say, only realising it was too quiet when they knock again. "Yes?" I call out. From behind the door Larkin chuckles.

"Let me in… my head hurts…" He moans. I grab another towel and wrap it around my small body, and open the door with a flick of my wand. Larkin must have been leaning against the door because he stumbles forward and catches his head on the bath tub. I laugh as he groans, leaving the bathroom. I enter mom's room and get dressed, drying and combing my hair the natural way, rather than using a spell I know that could do the same.

I look in the same mirror that I looked in yesterday, and remember my conversation with Larkin on the hill. I am scared for him, and worried that might lose him one day, but I cannot dwell upon his suffering. He doesn't want me to. One day I will help him get through it, try and relieve the pain he has to go through every day, but until that day the both of us just have to keep hanging on.

The day passes slowly. Mom and Rico make a special effort to be with me and Larkin for the whole day, even if mom isn't quite strong enough to walk around all the time. We understand though, and when she gets weak we support her until a seat, and then let her relax.

Even though today is a happy day, the last day of us being together, I can feel this life pulling apart at the seams. All my memories are resurfacing; I remember birthdays, fights, family outings, everything that makes it worse. It feels like there is a tiny whole in my chest that widens as every minute goes by. Like something was ripping me from the inside out.

As the evening approaches and we return to the house from walking around Season Street -where the seasons magically change as you walk- to say my goodbyes, we notice that there are lights on in the house. I pull my wand out uncertainly, mom smiles and laughs weakly.

"Jayden honey, do you really want to attack your father?" I stare at her wondrously; my father is home? "I didn't know if he would make. It. I only sent the owl two days ago, but he has." Turning around, I suddenly recognise a familiar face peering out from a window. I look at Larkin.

"Go," he says. "I'll help mom." I sprint toward the door and unlock it, rushing into the house, not bothering to check where I am going. Dad is in the lounge, still looking out the window. I shriek and run toward him.

He manages to turn his body and open his arms before I hit him, and then we both just laugh, clutching each other tightly.

"Hey, Kid." He says, hugging me tight.

"Hey dad. I've missed you." He chuckles.

"I've missed you too Jayden." I feel him lift his head as someone walks into the room. "Katrina." Dad drops the hug and walks almost in a daze to mom. She looks at him like she is seeing him for the first time. Last time Dad visited had been three months ago.

He walks forward with his hands out stretched and embraces mom. She smiles, and for the first time in a while, I see colour appear in her cheeks. I smile at their reunion. Larkin looks at me with an eyebrow raised and I grin at him too. Suddenly Rico enters the room and gasps, before running toward our parents to join in the hug. I saunter forward too, deciding to join in as well. Eventually Larkin comes up and wraps one of his arms around me, and the other around Mom. Finally we all part and take seats around the living room. Larkin and I sit on the loveseat, Mom, Dad and Rico on the couch.

"Jayden, honey, have you packed all your things?" Mom asks. I flinch. Tonight I am leaving.

"Well… no, I haven't." I admit, fiddling with Larkin's fingers. He moves his hands from under mine and stands up, pulling me to my feet as well. Mom looks at us and I can see tears in her eyes.

"Come down as soon as you're done." She told us, and Larkin tugs me out of the room. My feet don't want to move; they want to stay in this room forever and never have to leave. I want to remember every single crack in the wallpaper, every intricate detail carved into the wooden fireplace, all the photos around the room that appear to be crying for me as well. As I leave the room my heart speeds up, and my brother pulls me into his arms, smoothing down my hair and whispering words of comfort.

"Ssh, it's okay, it's okay. You aren't going anywhere without saying goodbye." He whispers into my hair. I clutch onto him and try to breathe normally, but I can't. Traitor tears fall down my cheeks. "You'll be fine."

"N-no," I sob, "I won't. I can't leave."

"Yes you can, and you'll love it," Larkin assures me, rubbing circles into my back with his thumb. Even though he says the words as though it's the truth, I can hear the lie. He pulls back and takes my own pale hand in his, and we go up the stairs and into Mom's room. He grabs an old trunk from under the bed and opens it, smiling at me. "Do you want to pack the clothes?" He asks sweetly, trying to cheer me up. "I don't fancy packing your panties." Through the tears I laugh a little and playfully push him out the room.

"Can you grab me the owl cage from the spare room?" I ask, and he nods, shrugging. We don't have a family owl. He walks away and I start to pack, fighting back tears again.

I throw in pretty much all the clothes I have, and then all my jewellery too. I will carry my wand, but all my spell books and magical items I might need are stuffed into the trunk too. By the time Larkin comes back I am almost done, just needing my toiletries and make up. Carefully he places the owl cage next to the trunk and then hugs me again.

"I'll be downstairs." He says before once again leaving me.

After finishing packing everything I levitate my bag next to me, clutching my wand so hard that my knuckles turn white, although its only one shade paler than my normal skin tone. I start to walk down the stairs, my trunk hovering next to me, and I hear everyone in the living room stand up.

I hear mom mutter to Dad "What's the time?" And he replies that it is five minutes to six. He tells her I have to apparate at six to make it to Hogwarts by midnight, because of time difference. I shudder.

When I walk into the living room emotions run high. First I am enveloped in a hug from mom, then Dad, and then Rico. Everyone watches as Larkin hugs me, and I am pretty sure almost everyone is crying.

"I'm going to miss you all so much." I whisper, and mom starts to cry. I pull her in to join Larkin and I, and soon we are all stood in the room hugging again. The precious minutes tick by; every second that passed stabbed another sharp needle into my heart. "What's the time?" I ask unwillingly, never wanting to leave. Dad puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Six o'clock." He replies. They all move away from me and smile reassuringly. Dad stays with me to help me get a grip on the trunk. "Okay," he whispers, only to me, "Picture those gates in the photo you were sent. Picture Professor Mc'Gonnagal." I do, and he steps back. "I love you, Jayden." A chorus of the same words come from my family, and I spin, picturing those gates, picturing the end of the world I know, picturing the end of me… When I stop spinning and open my eyes, I only see darkness.

"I love you too." I whisper to the still air, and then I drop my trunk, sink to my knees and cry.


End file.
